Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{10}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{10}} = 3^{-3-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{10}}} = 3^{-13}} $